How the funny love began
by x Inspired Addict x
Summary: this story of mine is before the funny love.. this is where Pucca will realized she like Garu all along since the beginning. this is also where Garu starts to train ninjitsu or something. Pairing: Garucca. oh man, this summary sucks. - -"
1. Page 1

**this is my first fanfic of Pucca. please review! is it Good, Bad, Average? IF THIS FIRST PAGE GOT 5 GOODS, I'LL CONTINUE THIS, IF THIS GOT 5 BADS, I WON'T CONTINUE THIS, IF THIS GOT 5 AVERAGES, IT'S UP TO ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT. sorry for my bad english... anyway, enjoy ~~~~ :***

Hi. The name's Pucca. I'm a 13 year-old Korean girl who is studying and working at the same time. Let's get the thing straight. I wore a red long-sleeved shirt and a high black knee boots and I wear a dango hairstyle. Anyway, let the story begin.

It was 7:00 in the morning when I woke up (as usual) to go to school. I ate my breakfast and took a bath before heading out of the Goh- rong restaurant. I went to fetch Ching at the Dojo (forgot to mention, Ching is actually my best friend since I was eleven). Ching started talking and began interrupted my deep thoughts of my grades. " So, have you heard?" Ching said. " About what?" I said. " About the new student?" "Oh, really? Is it a girl?" "I'm not sure.. But, they say the new student is a boy." "Oh.. 'I wonder who he is?'." We already got to our own seats and Mrs. Demi,, our adviser, began introducing the new student. " Come here lad, introduce yourself to the class" Mrs. Demi said. "Hi. My name is Garu, I'm 15 years old and I hope that all of you are nice." Garu, he wore a black jacket with a bleeding heart printed on the chest, black pants and shoes, two pigtails that are tied on the both side of his head, and I also noticed, he wore two red gloves. And he's kinda cute :P .

Mrs. Demi told Garu to sit beside me. I stared at him for a moment, and then I realized that he began to stare at me too. He said. " Why are you staring at me?" I froze. I immediately said. "Nothing, I'm just examing your appearance." "What do you mean 'examing my appearance?'" okay, that did it. I don't know what to answer back at him. "Err…I'm examining your appearance because you're a new student. I guess." I sighed for relief. The class was already over. "Man, it's so boring there!" Ching said while yawning. "So Pucca, what do you think about the new student?" "He's alright. But he's so serious and I think he's arrogant." "Pucca, never judge a book by its cover, and besides, you still have to know him first, right?" "Yeah…"

Abyo suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Hey! You guys wanna ditch class?" he said with a smirk. "My new friend over here will ditch class too!" I saw Garu behind Abyo. He's listening on his ipod. "Uhh.. Sure!" Ching said. 'Sigh' Ching will do anything just to be with Abyo even when she's doing wrong things. "Okay, I'll come." I said after rolling my eyes.

The four of us went behind the school building and began to chat about our love life, grades etc.

"Hey Garu," I said to Garu. "D-do you.. Have a girlfriend?" crap. Why did I ask that? Out of all the questions, why did I ask that? "No. I'm not actually into girls." "Oh.. What's your type of girl?" "You don't have to know, and why are you asking me that?"I-I don't know." He grinned. "You're a weirdo." "I am not!" "Whatever, I don't even know you. Anyway, what's your name weirdo?" "I'm Pucca, and I am not a weirdo!" great. He pissed me. " So weirdo, where do you live?" "I live in a house, stupid." "I meant WHERE! Weirdo." "At the Goh-rong restaurant, stupid" "stop calling me that!" "I won't, S-T-U-P-I-D." he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Abyo and Ching's sight.

He pushed me against the wall and he said. "Don't get me mad, Pucca. Or I will do something that you don't want me to do to you." "O-o-ok-Kay, G-garu.." he finally let go. I blushed at that moment. I mean, what kind of girl wouldn't blush if that happened to her, right? "Understand, Pucca?" I nodded he whispered to me. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" after he whispered that he gave me a wink (not the cheesy one, but the cool and the flirty one) "hey guys!" Ching called us. "We gotta get back now," she said in a hurry. "It's break time." "Bye guys!" "Bye Garu" I whispered.

**now rate this. remember only "GOOD, BAD, AVERAGE" well, you can review something besides this. it's a free world anyway. i'm really sorry for my English!**


	2. page 2

**so like,** **this is the 2nd** ** and i'm continuing this just remember to rate this as :GOOD, BAD, AVERAGE. you know the conditions: 5 GOODS(i'll continue), 5 BADS(i wont continue), 5 AVERAGES(it's up to me.) i don't own them! and they're out of characters.**

Garu's POV

The last time I heard Pucca's voice is about an hour ago, when the four of us ditch the 2nd class. Pucca, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, with those brownish red eyes of hers, can make every boy to fall for is my 3rd class with her, I caught her staring at me twice this day, and she's so cute when she blushes. "Hey, Garu" she said. "Are you already bored?" she sounds worried that I was bored. "What do you think?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Um.. Do you want to go with us later?" "Yeah. Sure, weirdo." She's angry again. "Look Garu, you're lucky that you're a new student here."

"I know that." I chuckled. "Mr. Sanada and Ms. Nohara, will you two please listen to the lesson that I'm teaching". Mr. Harold said referring to us. "How many times do I have to tell you class that"- "Was he always like that when he caught some random student talking?" "Yeah. So get used to it." Gees. I hate those kind of teachers who are like Mr. Harold., you know, once they caught some random student talking they go gaga and start lecturing about not to interrupt a teacher when he/she is teaching. "Okay, class dismissed!" I whispered to Pucca. "Finally he's done lecturing." She giggled. "Ikr? Teehee.." she's just so cute! Anyway, Pucca and I headed to the cafeteria with Abyo and Ching. Ching started the conversation "So Garu, tell us about your life." "I can't. Too much privacy."

"uhh.. Okay.." Ching said in a confused tone.

"Hey, I will just go find a table for us four." She winked at Ching.

"Pucca!" Ching blushes as she said that.

"C'mon Garu!" she grabbed my arm and we two separate from Ching and Abyo.

"What're you doing, weirdo?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out in time." Weird, I think she had a plan of making Ching closer to Abyo. Oh well, maybe Ching likes Abyo. Yup. That's it.

"This is a good spot to sit!" Pucca smiled at me. Her smile. it really makes my day.

"What do you want? Burger or fries?" she said.

"What do you care?" Look, I know I'm being mean but this is I, okay?

"I'll just be back with your burger." Wow. She had a long patience when it comes to this. Most of girls should be angry if she heard that.

"Here's your burger, sir." Heh. Now I know that she's pissed off again.

"Change this, I don't want any kind of vegetable on my burger."

**rate this as :GOOD, BAD, AVERAGE. rate this! i'm watching you... just kidding! no, really. my prayers are watching you... :D  
><strong>


	3. page 3

**i'll only upload 3 chapters now. i'll upload the other 25 pages when this get reviewed. GOOD, BAD, AVERAGE. i know the things are happening fast in my story.. don't complain, just read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pucca's POV<em>

He's so arrogant! Ugh! I'm trying to be nice to him but he's still like that. He's lucky cu'z he's cute. If he weren't cute I'd totally smash his face off!

"Change this, I don't want any kind of vegetable on my burger." Hold on there. I'm a student not your assistant.

"No way! You change that." Humph!

"Hey weirdo, remember what I said two hours ago?" Oh yeah, that thing.

"Do what you want to me, I won't change that burger!" That's what you get. Hah! I won!

"Fine. If you don't want, then I'll do it!" he said in an angry tone. He pulled my arm close to him and, and, and the next thing I knew was… our lips met. There was a spark right between us. I could feel it, it's so warm.. I pulled away and slapped him in front of everyone.

"Why did you do that?" I shouted at him.

"You said I can do ANYTHING to you.." oops. Okay he won.. Epic won.

"… Don't you ever do that again!" ya' know, deep inside I kind of liked it a little bit. LOL. Don't tell Garu..

"Oh my… that girl is so lucky.." some random girl said.

'Me? How come?' I said to myself.

"Eek! This is so romantic!" another random girl said.

"She's so lucky that she has been kissed by a cute guy!" 'Shut up you girls! This is so embarrassing!'

I left him alone there, standing in front of the people. I didn't even know that he was following me.

"Pucca, wait!" Now, what the heck want from me? "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just followed you back to class." He smirked. I thought that he was gonna say sorry! But, I guess, I expect too much on things.

We didn't talk for the rest of the day; it's too much awkward to talk to Garu after what he did and what other people saw. Whenever they saw Garu or me, they will give some weird looks. It's so irritating! Ching started asking me about what happened to us, did we have a relationship, do I like Garu, and is Garu one of my types.. 'sigh' she's such a chatterbox. Ugh. I guess I won't be coming to school for the rest of the week. I don't care about my attendance. My uncles understand why I wouldn't want to go to school for a week but they said that I should still deliver noodles, I agreed so this is less embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>congrats, you finished this page and read the other two. now go and click the "review chapter" button to read more...more reviews, more pages. get going, bro. i'm not getting any younger here and so do you. B|<br>**

**GOOD= :D BAD= D: AVERAGE= :) just review,review,review.. :3  
><strong>


	4. page 4

**Alright guys, here's pg 4. you know how you'll rate this... anyway, i read some pucca fanfic called "ghost of you" it's really awesome! only, on the chap 9-10 *le sexy time* you know what i mean.. i can't imagine pucca & garu doing that in bed.. that story is so awesome! anyway, READ THIS! i already spent finishing this story like 4 months already? that's so long anyway, ENJOY ~~~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Ching told me that she can help me doing homeworks on school and we could spend more time together. Any who, Abyo is visiting me too so I have more company.<p>

"Pucca, someone wants to talk to you!" Uncle Linguini said.

"Tell him/her to come up to my room!" I shouted back. "I'm too busy doing my homeworks!"

I heard footsteps coming outside of my room. Becoming louder and louder as it was getting closer and closer to my door. I gasped when I saw who entered my room. Of course who else? Garu came to visit me.

Garu's POV

After what happened yesterday, Pucca didn't go to school today. Well, maybe she's just too embarrassed of what I did to her. People give me some weird and crazy looks. Even the teachers had come to talk to me about what happened and that I should be ashamed of what I did to Pucca. They say it's only fine to do that. But not in front of all the people in the cafeteria.

"Mr. Sanada, do you know what had you done to Ms. Nohara?" 'Of course I knew what I had done to Pucca. I don't have any amnesia to ask me that kind of question.' I thought.

"Mr. Sanada, I want you to apologize to Ms. Nohara after school. And try to convince her to come back tomorrow." Mr. Denmark said.

"Do I really have to do that?" I answered back. "The situation between us is really awkward."

"Mr. Sanada, you're a new student here in Sooga High and I don't want to put you on detention today." Mr. Denmark replied back.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just don't put me on detention." I sound rude, eh?

Right now, I'm heading towards Pucca's room. I didn't knock before entering. I could tell her expression, she was shocked to see me visiting her. I guess she wasn't expecting me to visit. He he..

"W-why are you here?" she sure sounded like I was going to kill her.

"Mr. Denmark told me to came here." I replied. "You weren't expecting me to visit you in here, right?" A small grin appeared in my face.

"Y-yeah. Right." Awkward moment.

"Why do you sound nervous?" I asked. "I'm not gonna kill you or something."

* * *

><p><strong>you have received a<strong> **diploma reading this. keep going dude. and don't forget to review this chap.. more reviews, more pages coming. don't worry, i'm already working on page 29 so you won't have to wait. remember: MY PRAYERS ARE WATCHING YOU B| much of a creeper eh? LOL! review,review,review,review,review~~~~ :***


	5. page 5

**let me get something straight, in case you're wondering why i made them older, it is because, having a love story between a 10 and a 12 year old kid is too much mature for it's minds.** ** so, i guess, 13 and 15 we're alright. garu is two years older than pucca anyway. so, enjoy :* ~~~~~~**

* * *

><p>"I-I'm not nervous, Ga-garu." She really is nervous. Hahaha..<p>

"If you're not nervous, how come you won't look at me straight in the eyes?" I win!

"Because of what you did." I began to stammer. "Y-you stole my first kiss!"

What? Really?

"And who are you expecting it from?" I gave her an evil smile.

"F-for the boy I will love someday." Wow. I didn't expect that from her.

"How it's stolen if you were still waiting for that special boy?" Maybe I was the one. LOL no, I'm just kidding..

"It is because I'm waiting for him!" Okay. Got her point.

"Look, I'm here to apologize and convince you to come back to school tomorrow." I told her straight to the point.

"Oh, tell the teachers that I will come back next week." Yeah, like if you could do that.

"No, I won't tell them. Come to school tomorrow. I don't want to get on detention!" And I mean it this time.

"I don't care!" What? "You deserve it anyway!"

"Just come back tomorrow to school or else!" Let me guess, she'll answer back: 'Or else what?'

"Or else what?" See I told ya'. "You're gonna kiss me again like you did yesterday?" Didn't see that coming.

"I didn't say that! You said that, not me." Got her. "And why did you say that? Do you want another one?" I grinned at her and I notice, she blushed. What does that mean? Does she really want another one?

Pucca's POV

Great. He got me. I don't know what to answer back. We just remain silent. I guess he's expecting me to answer back.

"Well?" He broke the silence. "Do you want another one or not?"

Shit.. He got closer and closer to me. He was so close that I could see the color of his eyes they were dark olive green. It's a nice color though. I blushed again, ugh! I hate it when I'm blushing . O.O

* * *

><p><strong>for those people who will comment<strong> "This story is so ugly, i can write better than you!" **and** "Your story is boring" **and other mean reviews, this is the only response you will get "_I don't give a f_*****_**_**_**"**_ **either i'll send you that or report you. is that clear? so, please. NO MEAN COMMENTS here! if you think this is not good, just comment "Bad". no other options.**


	6. page 6

**i'm so sorry i updated the next day... i'm really busy on school and i continued my comics..but, don't worry**, **i'm on the page 30 on microsoft.. i will upload the other 24 pages when this get reviewed. so, guys, review this. and i'm serious. i'm really doing my best to continue this story. B|**

* * *

><p>Great. Ching caught us what we're doing. "Oh my gosh! What're you two doing?"<p>

I pushed Garu away from me and he landed on my bed. The both of us blushed. Wow, Garu blushed?

Man, this is just so awkward!

"Uh.. I think I'll go now. Just come to school tomorrow, okay?" Garu said as he leaves my room.

"So Pucca, what happened? Tell me! Tell me!" Ching said in excitement.

.

"N-nothing actually." Here we go again.

"If nothing happened between you two," What was she going to say? "Then why are the both of you looked like were going to"- I cut her sentence and said;

"DON'T SAY IT, CHING! I MEAN IT!" It's too irritating to hear that four–letter word again.

"Then tell me what happened." Ching finally said.

"Sigh, Garu come to convince to go back to school tomorrow" Long-story short.

"Then what happened next?" Do I really have to tell?

"Uh, well, we got into a little fight." I'm totally nervous saying this to Ching.

"And?" sigh, she won't stop asking until she hears the whole story.

"And well he got me on my own words." Mhmm.. That's right. He got me on my own words.

"He got closer and closer to me," I don't really want to continue this.

"And that's where I ruin everything. 'Sigh' sorry Pucca, I ruined the romantic moment."

"Bye Pucca! See ya' tomorrow!" Ching always do that you know.

Ching's POV

You know, Pucca is so lucky. She already had her first kiss. I wish Abyo could do the same like Garu. Forgot to mention:(I like Abyo since I was 12 when he saved me from the Vagabond Clan) **p.s. If you don't know this, watch episode 15 of pucca funny love stories (flash animation)**. As I leaved Pucca's room, I saw Abyo outside. Was he waiting for me? Oh, I wish.

"What are you doing here, Abyo?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Did Garu just come out there?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>1 certificate given to you from the reading academy <strong>**after reading this sixth page.** **i'll upoad the seventh page as soon as possibe!** **:D****...**


	7. page 7

**forgot to mention: this has no chapters, only pages.** **only pages!** **got that?pages,pages,pages,pages.. right now i'm listening to "sparks fly by taylor swift". and this song gives me an idea.. hehehe... i won't tell my idea. just keep reading... and i'll keep uploading new pages. come on guys, read it... no mean coments please! :D :* enjoy~~~~ love you!**

* * *

><p>"Uh, yeah. About fifteen-minutes ago." Is that right? Fifteen?<p>

"Oh man! Garu left me here in fifteen minutes! I waited so long out here!" as I expected, he wasn't waiting for me.

"Well, got to go, bye!" ah. Now my day is really complete when I talk to Abyo.

When I got home, there was a text on my cp. It says:

'Hey, Ching. Does Pucca have a crush on school?'

"Huh? This text probably came from Garu." I said to myself.

'Nobody. And how did you got my number, Garu?'

'I asked Abyo, Ching.. And how the heck do you know I'm Garu?'

'Coincidence.'

Garu asked me who does Pucca like? Oh, boy. This is going to be interesting.

Pucca's POV

Okay, I'm already in front of the school building. I wish the other students forgot already what happened to me and.. Garu.

"_I wonder where is Garu?" I said._

"_You looking for me?" Oh no! Is that Garu behind me? O .O_

"Hey.." I greeted him in an awkward tone.

"Good thing you come to school today." Yeah. I wouldn't come today if you weren't going to detention.

"Yeah, I know." I don't know why, but I can't look straight to his eyes.

"Come on, we're going to be late!"

(Later in class)

I can't understand Garu sometimes. His personality was like; serious, sweet, kind, I even think he's got a bad boy attitude. He's just so charming. That's all I can say.

"Are you staring at me again?" I snapped out of my thoughts when he asked me that.

* * *

><p><strong>whatcha say guys? review it... and no mean comments! click the "review this chapter". or else... you don't wanna know.. just joking! :P i love you guys and i won't hurt you!(This is the only people who reviewed my story, and the ones who doesn't have an account who reads and loves my story) no kidding.<br>**


	8. page 8

**i had nothing to say... just read, guys.**

* * *

><p>"Uhm.. I was just looking outside the window.. " I keep using this lame excuse when he caught me staring at him.<p>

"Okay, whatever." He said that every time when I replied back.

After school, the four of us went home, Ching and Abyo went home together, while I'm stuck with this meaner, Garu. We stopped for a rest since we walked very far from school. We were at the Sooga park. It's sunset and the birds are chirping. We chatted for a little bit like this:

"So weirdo, did you had a nice day?" One of the stupid questions he asked to me.

"Do you really think I will had a nice with you kept pissing me off every time?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Heh. Hey, I'm going to take a nap, I really got bored today. Wake me up when it's 6:00 p.m, 'Kay?

"Yeah, sure." I agreed.

He closed his eyes and start to sleep, he leaned his head on my shoulder. I gasped. Great. I can't move. Not even a twitch because I don't want to disturb him from his sleep. I had nothing else to do. I just stared at him, thinking maybe that inside those clothes and inside his body, that there is this sweet spot waiting for the perfect girl of his. I examined him for a while, and noticing, he's cute when he sleeps. His lips looked with tender and gentleness. His nose was just right. His hair is black as ebony. What am I thinking? He's a meaner to me, and why am I thinking this? Ugh!

"Hey Garu," I tried to woke him up. "It's already 6:00, wake up."

"Un… W-what?" he sure still sounds sleepy "Oh 'yawn' I got to go home now, see you tomorrow"

"What! You're just going to leave me alone here?" Eh? Did I just say that?

"You can walk yourself alone. You're not a kid anymore to accompany you walking home." Grr…

"Fine!" Garu's not a gentleman all right.

After that, we separate ways because we're heading towards home. Suddenly, a group of ninjas appeared.

"Get that girl!" said the ninja with a scar on his face

I ran, the ninjas followed me until I got cornered. My heart is beating fast. I don't know what to do. I froze. I tried to shout to get some help. But, I failed. No one heard. I didn't know what happened next, all I saw was some reflections of swords swinging in the air. I guess somehow, someone heard me

Shouted. After that, the ninjas fell to the ground and some ran away. Who could be my savior? I looked around to see who it was.

"Garu?" I asked. "You saved me?"

* * *

><p><strong>oh my! Garu saved Pucca! wonder what will happen next? wait for pg 9 guys.. B| more reviews, more pages!<br>**


	9. page 9

**guys, guys, sorry if there's a cliff hanger on the previous page. i'm really busy in school, i gotta memorized the songs, responses etc. on our graduation.. _please greet me a good review on march 27_** **and also a "HAPPY GRADUATION" on the end of your review :D please! i promise i will finish this if you guys greet me on mar.27. *pinky swear*.**

* * *

><p>"You're not going to say 'thank you' or something?" Hey. I'm asking.<p>

"Uh.. Thank you Garu."

"I think I'll walk you home everyday." I'm surprised that he said that.

"Oh my, there's something bleeding on your cheek!"

"What? Oh, this? It's nothing. Just a little cut, that's all."

"What do you mean that's nothing?"

"It's just a cut…"

"Come on. I'll put beta dine over it."

We seated on a bench as I put out my first aid kit and put it beside me.

"Ouch! Be careful! It hurts you know!"

"I know that, Garu"

"Then be careful… it's really painful."

"There.. Remove that bandage tomorrow before you take a bath"

"You're not my mother to tell me that… I already know what to do, weirdo."

"I'm just concerned!"

"Wait, what?" uh-oh….

"I mean, I'm concerned because you are my friend…" phew! Good thing I thought of that. - .-

"Well… it's just a few more blocks before we get to your house, right?"

"Uh… yeah."

(Later…)

"Thanks again…"

"Yeah, sure. You're welcome."

I kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye before going in. I peeked at the window, I saw him leaving. After that, I headed to my room to change my clothes. As usual, my clothes looked exactly the same everyday; a red long sleeved shirt with black high knee boots. I texted Ching if she can come right now. So, our conversation went like this:

* * *

><p><strong>oopsies.. Pucca &amp; Ching's conversation is on the next page. don't worry, i'll upload it right after i finish this page. oh, and by the way, i'm already on page 32 on microsoft, i'll just post the other "many" pages. please review! please!<strong>

**i have one thing to say advance: "GOODBYE GRADESCHOOL, HELLO HIGHSCHOOL!" btw, i'm 12 :P  
><strong>


	10. page 10

**guys! this is their conversation on text. it's kinda short, i know. anyway, please enjoy reading this! :* **

* * *

><p>'Hey, Ching. Can you come right now?'<p>

'Uh, yeah sure, is there any problem?'

'Nothing actually. I just want to talk to someone right now. I'm bored.'

'Why don't you just call me?'

'I want to talk personal so that I could have fun a bit.'

'Well, what do you want to talk when I get there?'

'Just come here right now!'

'Okay. Wait for me in 20 minutes.'

I did my home works while I wait for Ching. Believe me, my home works are very hard.

After 20 minutes, Ching finally arrived.

"Hey, Pucca!" she greeted.

"Oh, hey Ching." I greeted back.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just as usual."

"Oh…How about you and Garu?"

"We're fine, nothing happened." I blushed

"Really?" she gave me an evil grin.

"Y-yeah. Really…"

"Then why are you blushing?" she snorted.

"Err…" I stammered.

"Hah! I knew it! You liked Garu!" she teased.

"Why would I like Garu? He's a meaner!" I replied fast.

"Oh, really?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Admit it Pucca…"

"I had nothing to admit!"

"Admit that you liked Garu"

* * *

><p><strong>pleeeeaassseeee review! i'm working on this for day and night! oh and, can you guys and girls give me a good ending here? the ending was that... hmm.. now that i think of it, maybe i won't tell. i'll just think real hard.. so review please! thanks! :*<br>**


	11. page 11

**okay guys, i' so soryy. im having a trouble uploading pages 11-12. *sigh* i retry 5 times already. anyway, read...**

* * *

><p>"I do not like Garu!" I blurted out. "I will never liked that meaner! He's too annoying, arrogant and the most selfish guy I've ever met!"<p>

"Whoa, Pucca. Take it easy, I'm just intimidating you or something."

" 'Sigh' yeah… I should take it easy. I mean Garu's not that bad… I just don't like his attitude towards me. He saved me from some ninjas after all." I hesitated.

"So… you liked Garu?"

"Yeah… as a friend…"

"Oh no!"

"What is it Ching?"

"I forgot that I have to do my homework! I got to go now, Pucca! Bye!"

After that, Ching already left me alone in my bedroom. I decided to play with computer games for a bit and changed to my pajamas and went to bed. It was only 7:00 p.m and I know it's too early to sleep. I had no choice anyway. I had nothing to do and I'm bored. What can I say? I need fun right now, as in right this second!

" 'Sigh' I can't sleep… maybe if I just think and my brain will get tired." I said.

I remember when I first met Ching and Abyo on the road when I was new in Sooga. And I remember the fun things we used to do together.

~Flashback~

"Hi! I'm Ching, and this here is Abyo. Nice to meet you!" Ching greeted.

"Oh hi! My name is Pucca. I'm new here in town, can you two tour me here?"

"Sure!" Abyo said agreed.

So they walked me around town and we talked about what kind of life is in Sooga. We rest under a tree.

"Hey Pucca," Abyo called. "Can you get that apple on the top of this tree?"

"Yeah! I'm expert I climbing!" I proudly said.

"I'll give you money if you got me at least one apple.." He dared.

"Sure! That's a promise!"

"Pucca, be careful!" Ching warned.

* * *

><p><strong>then... review this. sorry i can't type too long. im eating nachos and spaghetti.<strong>


	12. page12

**okay, guys. i am now done eating spaghetti and nachos. im feeling dizzy, maybe because my tummy is SUPER full! *sigh* just read guys, *burp* oops.**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, I can handle this kind of stuffs."<p>

I quickly climbed up and reached for the apple but my feet slipped of the branch and fall off.

I saw a black-figured shape rescued me from falling on the ground. I don't remember who or what it was. The only thing mattered to me is that I'm safe and sound.

"Thank you for catching me." I said to the unknown black-figured shape.

"You're welcome…"said the black-shaped figure kind of guy.

"Oh! I forgot to mention; _ is a foreign exchange student came from South Korea." Said Abyo.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, _! My name is Pucca."

"Nice to meet you too!" said the black-figured guy.

~_End of Flashback~_

"Who's that black-figured boy that I met when I was 5?" I said to myself. "Perhaps I could remember it by tomorrow after a good night's sleep."

I turned to my alarm clock and set it to 7:00 in the morning (of course to wake me up. What else was suppose were my alarm clock gonna do?)

'Tick, tock, tick, tock' as my alarm clock goes ticking. I can't stop thinking of that boy I met 7 years ago. Why? I don't even know. "Ugh! C'mon brain, go to sleep!" I whispered. "I'll focused on other things just to stick this thought out of my mind… let's see… my homeworks, my seatworks, quizzes… oh! Right, my friends!"

"Ching, I met her when I was 11. She helped me introduce myself to the class. Abyo, I met him because of Ching. (You know why, right?). Dada, I met that clumsy boy when he applied his job as a dishwasher. Aliah, Riku, Urea, Kathy and Alyssa. I met them when I was in trouble with my lessons. And Garu… I met him this semester, when I tried to talk to him."

"Garu…" Wait! Whoa! Did I just say he's name! I can't believe it! Why would I think of that meaner? Ugh… Maybe I'm just stressed that's all.

Ching's POV"I forgot that I have to do my homework! I got to go now, Pucca! Bye!" Those were the last words I said to Pucca before I left her room.

"OH CRAP! I GOT TO HURRY!"

~Bump! ~

"Watch out for were you're going!"–

* * *

><p><strong>review,review,review,review. i love you guys! oh, if you haven't had your dinner, feel free to eat while reading.<strong> **i have one question for you before going to the next page. HOW WILL THE GIRL ACCEPT TO HERSELF THAT SHE LIKES THE GUY THAT IS TEASING HER IF SHE KEEPS DENYING IT?**


	13. page 13

**guys, i am truly sorry if i didn't update page 13 yesterday. my grandma was at my room and i couldn't work on this. cause she'll be asking and maybe later scolding at me for writing a story that was not appropriate for my age. but, today i'll upload this :D just keep reviewing and i'll update more. XD**

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Ching." Abyo? "I'm heading to the kung fu store, wanna come?"<p>

"Sure! What are we going to do there?"

"I'm going to need to buy a new pair of nunchuks."

"Why? You bought nunchuks yesterday."

"Um… well, it got broke when I was sparring Garu."

"Wait! Garu's on kung fu too?"

"Uh… no, actually, he's training on ninjitsu for ninjas."

"Since when?"

"Last Monday."

"Okay…"

"C'mon! It's getting late… we've got to go to the kung fu store now!"

~End of POV~

Back to Pucca:

Why am I kept thinking on Garu? He's nothing to think about! He's mean and arrogant! Who or what kind of girl will like him? Ugh! I just hate him!

"I need some fresh air…"

I pulled out my blanket and headed towards the window and opened it.

"Mmm… fresh air… always feels so good…" yeah… it's so relaxing.

"Psst! Hey!" now who could be calling me?

"Who's calling me?"

"Look down here!" it sounds familiar… more like…

* * *

><p><strong>guys, guys. please review! oh, and thanks for all the reviews you post! thanks a lot! it really inspires me to write more! so, please. if you want me to continue, just kep reviewing, okay? love you guys! *mwuah!* <strong>


	14. page 14

**alright! page 14 is here already! i'll upload the others just enjoy reading! and please no mean reviews, comments**** and private messaging****. enjoy,enjoy,enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Garu! What are you doing here? It's already 9:50 p.m already!"<p>

"I forgot to return your notebook!"

"Why would you just return it tomorrow?"

"Because I can't keep something I borrowed that long." Wow… weird.

" 'Sigh' wait there. I'll open the door."

"No! I'll just climb up there." What!

"But there's nothing you could climb here!"

"Don't worry!"

He thrown some shiruken and climbed on it? That's hard.

"What the! Garu, those things are sharp!"

"I don't care!"

**So, imagine this: Garu was already on Pucca's room**

"Oh my! Does your hands hurts?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you."

"Where's my notebook?"

"I put it on your table there."

"Okay… now you can leave. Thanks for returning my notebook."

"Hey! Aren't you going to treat me like a visitor?"

" 'Sigh' do you want some water?"

"No. Just talk to me and it'll be enough."

"Okay…"

"Do you even like me a bit, Pucca?"

"No… you're a meaner and nothing else!"

* * *

><p><strong>ugh! some pages in my story sucks.. -_-" anyway, don't complain. just read then enjoy, then you review, then you will ask for more, when you're done with my story, you'll wait for the another one (cause i'll be making anther story after i finished this) enjoy! ILY ya! 143! please review!<br>**


	15. page 15

**i have to say something to you guys now. this will probably the LONGEST Pucca fanfic you have ever read. this is pages 30 up! and i'm working on it now. uploading stories this long is tiring. so, i'll be going to upload up to page 20 only. the rest is tomorrow, okay? that's only okay for you guys, right? that's long so you are going to have a short time reading my story. just read and enjoy. and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Not that way! As a friend only!"<p>

"Oh… Yeah…"

"Ohm… fine."

"Why do you come here, anyway?"

"Is there something wrong from visiting the girl I liked?"

"O/O… stop joking! You're making me blush! /"

"Idiot… as a friend… ."

"Whew!"

"Do you expect me to like a girl like you?"

"What do you mean!" asked Pucca.

"Oh, you'll never understand."

"I'm not ugly for not to be liked!"

"Why? Do you want me to like you?"

**Pucca's reaction** O/O OMG! What will I say?)

"I got you again, Pucca" He grinned an evil one.

"Shut up!"

"Let's stop this already, it has no point."

"Whatever!"

"I'm going now. But, before I do that, can I ask you a small favor?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"Can I have at least a goodnight kiss from you?"

"What! No way!" I refused.

What? Is he nuts? I will never do that! What was he thinking?

"Oh c'mon. Don't be a K.J, Pucca." I tried to convince her.

* * *

><p><strong>if some of you don't know the meaning of K.J. the meaning of that is "Killjoy" okay? ask me what you want to know when you don't understand some shortcut words that i'm using. reminder: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D keep on reading!<br>**


	16. page 16

**read! i'm so sorry if i upload after 40 mins. i'm chatting with my friends on fb right now. i didn't notice i have to upload my story. don't worry i'll upload while i'm chatting.**

* * *

><p>"No I won't!"<p>

"Fine. If you don't want, I'll just have to do it myself"

"NO!"

"Then do it."

"Ugh… Fine, on the cheeks only, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

So, I did what Garu said. But, I got fooled. He quickly turned his head when I was about to kiss him on the cheek. Eek! / I'm blushing again!

Garu's POV

I got her fooled for the 1st time. Ha! She is so cute when she's like that. :D

Anyway, she quickly pulled away from me and glared at me. Maybe she's just shocked or whatever.

We just stare each other for about 15 minutes. She's just right there, staring at me like I was a maniac or some sort. I'm not a maniac; it just seems like I got addicted to our first kiss or whatever. Besides, what do you expect? I'm not the type of guy who is sweet and gentleman. Maybe a little gentleman but I don't show it.

"How dare you did that again!" she was going to slap my face when I stop her from doing it.

I said nothing but just stared at her with a weak smile.

Oh, she's just so pretty; her hair is smooth, lips with tender and soft, eyes that is shining beautifully whenever day or night, she's always cheerful, active, and brings joy to everyone when someone's sad.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing! I just feel uncomfortable looking at me that way."

"Fine. I will look in another way."

"No, just look at me in a normal way."

"Fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>please review guys! i'm uploading the other pages.. and my butt hurts from sitting. *cracks bones on fingers* okay! this will better be good. i meant the reviews!<br>**


	17. page 17

**guys! i just thought that some past happening is a good idea and i think that i should include it in y story. well, here you go. **

* * *

><p>And so, I did what she said. Stared at her at a normal way. You know that feeling when you're staring at your one and only crush? Well, I know it. Maybe most of you can relate to what I'm saying right now. If you had a crush…<p>

"Now, stop staring at me! DX"

"I can't, my eyes were glued to you."

"Aww man, you're so cheesy!"

"Shut up! That's one of those lines to make a girl thrilled."

"Well, not me! It's so cheesy!"

"You just don't understand cause you're a girl."

"I understand that, its just too cheesy!"

"I'm trying to be romantic, dummy."

"What for? You didn't even like me."

"Just because I'm trying to be romantic to you it doesn't mean that I like you, idiot."

"Just shut up and go home! It's already late and I got to go to sleep!"

She pushed me towards the window. And I climbed down and hop from tree to tree away from Pucca's home and nearer to mine. I opened my door quietly because Mio would probably wake up.

_Meow! _Said Mio as I dressed to my pajamas. "What now, Mio?" I asked. "Are you hungry again?"

_Meow! _ Mio; is giving me the face of 'no'.

"Well, what do you 'meow' for?"

Mio went to the other room, which is actually my bedroom. I followed him in my room and he pulled out a small box. I dusted the small box and it says: "My treasure box- Garu". _ When did I have a treasure box? _I thought to myself. I opened it carefully and saw a couple of some old 'baby' toys. _The hell was these toys were doing here? _I dug my small old box and found a picture of some girl and me. _Who's this girl? She looks familiar. I probably saw her someplace I've been. Or she's one of my childhood friends that I don't remember._

* * *

><p><strong>well, am i the only ne who expect that the girl that Garu was talking about was... anyway, review!<strong>


	18. page 18

**whoever is reading this right now, tnx for reading and don't forget t review after you've finished this page!**

* * *

><p>I dug more to find more old childhood stuff I kept. I saw a letter in a pink heart-designed enveloped. And it says: "To: Garu. From: your best gal friend in Sooga". <em> Kinda weird, I didn't have a gal friend when I was young. <em>I read aloud what's inside.

Dear Garu, 

It's me your gal friend! Happy 7th Birthday! You really grow up so fast! I can't catch you and your age… hehehe! I'm only five! I can catch your age someday! Believe me! BTW, I must confess something since you're leaving Sooga and you'll left us here. 'Sigh' here it goes… I-I-I've always err… uhm… like y-you… 6/6 and that's true.

Sincerely,

Your Gal friend 3

"Hmm? Why did I even save this thing? It's not even that important." (Actually, most letters like this came from 'one of those girls who are obsessed over me' should be thrown away. And all of this kind of letters given to me, well, I threw it. It's not that I'm cruel at all, it's just a waste of time to keep and remembering this stupid love letters.)

"Then why did I keep this? How come it's special?" I looked at Mio in a confused look.

_Meow! _ Replied Mio. Glaring at me like 'I don't know, I'm a cat, dummy.'

"Yeah, I know you're a cat, Mio. C'mon, let's just go to sleep, we've got another stressful day ahead tomorrow."

~** Next Day **~

Great. I'm already late for my class. I'm already running since my school is far from my home. Yeah, I know this is my first time to be late because of I stayed up late last night talking to "you know".

"GARU! WAIT FOR ME!" eh?

" *Pant, pant* so you're late too, huh." Oh… it's only Pucca.

"Uh, yeah."

"Let's go to class together, shall we?"

"Uh, sure, Pucca."

*free space! X3*

* * *

><p><strong>click the review button to go to the next page! X3<strong> ** please don't ever get tired of my story! i really spent a lot of time doing this. :D please review!**


	19. page 19

**here is Abyo's POV. well, it's kinda short. but, worth it. don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Abyo's POV<p>

_What time is it? Pucca and Garu should be here; they're already late for class. _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Abyo!" Ching whispered.

"Yeah? What is it, Ching?"

"Shouldn't Pucca and Garu are already here by now?"

"Yeah. I know. This is the first time they were late for class."

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. '_It was probably Pucca and Garu'. _I said to myself. Yet, I was right, it was they at the doorway. Standing in front of the whole class. I saw Garu waved at me, mouthing some words that I don't understand.

"Mr. Sanada and Ms. Nohara, why are you late for my class! Answer me!" Our homeroom adviser said angrily on both of them.

"Sorry, sir. We slept late last night." Pucca explained.

"And what did- wait… you guys sleep TOGETHER!"

"NO, sir! We sleep in a different house! Why would we sleep together?" Garu offended.

"Because you two are so cute together!" some random classmate interrupted.

Pucca and Garu both looked at the random classmate who said that. Only, that random classmate I was talking about was, none other than, Ching. Pucca gave Ching the sign of 'I'm watching you' and 'We'll talk later'.

"Psst! Hey, Ching. You're dead." I said chuckling.

"Nah. Don't worry. Pucca would never hurt me."

"Yeah! You two are really cute together!" some random student said it again.

"I agree with her!" some another random student said; agreed.

After that, the whole class keeps repeating in chorus: "You two are so cute together!" how I wish that you guys would've seen the faces of Pucca and Garu. Their faces are so red from blushing. Hah! They separated each other. Pucca went beside the blackboard. Garu just remained still in the doorway. And he looks like pissed. Our teacher? Well, our teacher did nothing but stare at them both.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES!" Garu shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>oh yeah! i love it when Garu shouted up there. hahaha.. he sweared dudes! Lol! i just want to put up that swearing line. anyway, no negative comments please! (well, you can put a little negative..)<strong>


	20. page 20

**aright! page 20 is here! i'll upload 21-30 tom.. just enjoy reading this long okay?**

* * *

><p>Wonder happened next? The class became silent. I guess they were shocked what Garu had just shouted. I'm also shocked from what he'd shouted. He sweared people! He sweared in front of our teacher, the whole class!<p>

"Alright, class. You heard Garu. Let's go back to our lesson."

Murmurs spread around the room when the two of them headed to their seats. Pucca stares at Garu looking worried about him. Garu just stares down at the floor,

His long bangs are covering his face, so, you can't see his eyes. But I'm pretty sure he was clenching his teeth with anger in his eyes, and fists that are ready to punch someone right in the face anytime.

Ching's POV

_It's my fault that they were so embarrassed as hell._ I blamed myself. It was really my fault. If I hadn't said 'Because you two are so cute together!' it wouldn't turned out into this.

"Stop blaming yourself Ching." Abyo said trying to make me feel better.

"But it's really my fault! I'm sure that they were mad at me right now." **Cries**

"H-hey, don't cry. I will go and talk to them if you want."

"No, Abyo. I'm the one who is responsible for this, so, I'll be the one who will going to talk to them both, face to face, no back-outs, that's confirmed!"

After I said that, I saw Pucca coming here. I got cold feet, I guess Abyo's going to be the one who will do the talking for me.

"Ching, you are in big trouble." Pucca said.

"I know you two are mad for what I did a while ago…"

"I'm not mad at you, Ching."

"Really? I'm planning to talk to you two just to say sorry."

"I'm not the one who have you to give apologize. Instead, say sorry to Garu. He really got pissed off. I'm still trying to make him feel better. But, he keeps ignoring me. I think he is angry with me too, but I can't say that without proof. So, I'm trying my best to make him feel better to the people in class who shouted in chorus: "you two are really cute together!" It's okay with me that they said that. But I don't know if it is okay with Garu. So, do you want me to accompany you to Garu, Ching?"

* * *

><p><strong>click the "review this chapter" button.. come on! don't be shy! i know you want to press it! <strong>


	21. page 21

**as i promised, i'll upload page 21-30 today. the rest, well... maybe page 31-34 will be uploaded tomorrow. i am still not finished on page 34 but, i'm really thinking hard to think what w2ill happen next and what will be the ending** **will look like. anyway, this day is so good to me! my reading level increased thanks to i spent my time reading here! :P enjoy~ thanks for the reviews! i would likely continue if there were more. :D just read and enjoy! :***

* * *

><p>"Sure, I guess."<p>

"Sorry, Abyo! Ching and I were going to say sorry at Garu. You go without us."

**~Later, in the corridor~**

"Is it really okay with you, Pucca? You can be angry at me, even when it's right behind my back."

"Yes, Ching. It's fine with me. I don't know if it's okay with… Garu."

We saw Garu, scrolling down on his ipod while listening to music. Pucca tapped Garu's shoulder and whispered something. Garu just nodded and turn his face to me.

"I'm really sorry about what happened a while ago, Garu."

"It's okay, Ching. Apology accepted."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Just don't do it again."

"… So, we're already okay?"

"Yes. But, right now, I need to talk to Pucca about what happened."

"Okay! See ya' later, Guys!"

Yes! They were already forgiven me! I should tell this good news to Abyo!

* * *

><p><strong>this is still Ching's POV (Point Of View). the next one will be Pucca's. i just added a friendship... uhm..uh... whatever you called that. but you know. i wish the very, very, very last episode of Pucca will be Garu breaks his vow of silence and finally tell Pucca how he feels. i just want to hear Garu's voice. D: got any problem? Private Message me. or just comment or review here. LOLZ! got any ideas for this story here?<br>**


	22. page 22

**imma eatin' FLAT TOPS! (that's a chocolate). well, the love story will get sweeter as my chocolates. LOL! i'm just kidding!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pucca's POV<strong>

_Ching left in a hurry after saying sorry to Garu. I faced to Garu to have a talk with him. I removed his earphones in his ear so that he could hear me._

"_What? I'm busy now, Pucca." Said Garu_

"_You're not busy, you're just listening to music." I replied._

"_What do you want? Look, I already forgive Ching for what she had done a while ago. And she's satisfied. What do you want else for me to do?" _

"_I just want to ask you if you really mean that 'apology accepted'"_

"_I mean it. No fake feelings. Not even an anger."_

"_Fine. Then there is no problem. But, why do you have to ignore me when I'm trying to make you feel better? You're not mad at me right?"_

"_Of course I'm not angry at you"_

"_Then why ignore me?"_

"_I'm in a bad mood at that time. Do you think I felt like talking to somebody when I got embarrassed and pissed off in front of the class?"_

"_No… But I got embarrassed too, you know! You didn't heard me shouted 'knock it off you motherfucking bitches!' in front of our classmates and our adviser."_

"_Guess you're right."_

"_But, you know, you're really easy to piss off." :)_

"_You too..."_

"_Let's just go back to the classroom I don't want to start a fight between us again…"_

_I grabbed his arm and pulled him right across the corridor when I suddenly bumped into the 'most popular-brat girl' in Sooga high, Ring-Ring. We got wet when she spilled her coke all over us two. (Don't include Garu. He's right behind my back. So, he's lucky that I blocked the coke. Lucky guy.)_

"_WHAT THE FUCK! YOU SPILLED MY COKE ALL OVER MY NEWLY BOUGHT"-_

_She quickly noticed Garu right behind my back and…_

"_Why hello there! I didn't notice you, I'm so sorry. BTW, my name is Ring-Ring. And you're too cute to notice. What's your name?" 'Flirt' _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>hmm... i decided to put ring-ring here to spice up things, even though i hate her. well, i fuckin' hate ring-ring! any problem with that? just review! :P sorry for the sentence there. <strong>


	23. page 23

**fuck ring-ring! no offense for those people who loved ring-ring. oh well. just read dudes.**

* * *

><p>"My name is Garu… thanks for the… compliment…"<p>

She quickly pushed me off away from Garu and grabbed his arm. Well, you know what I feel? I feel like I'm going to explode! She spilled coke on me, pushed me, and even pushed me away from Garu! Ugh! Such a brat!

"You can let borrow me your boyfriend for a day right, Pucca? You wouldn't be jealous."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Meh. I can borrow him for a day since I'm the most popular girl here."

My face turned into red with anger (not blushing). Garu stared at me like he needed help. Guess he didn't want to be with Ring-Ring's.

"Hold on there, brat. He doesn't want to be with you."

"What did you call me!"

"Let go of him"

A smirk appeared on her face. I knew that she was going to plan something on me. I focused on her eyes and stood still like the time had stopped. And I really am trying to figure what will she going to do.

"Jealous much?" Fuck you! I'm not jealous!

"I'm not jealous!"

"You look you were."

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET GO OF GARU, BITCH!"

"Don't you dare call me a bitch! **SO-FA-HAR-HI-YAH!**"

Damn! She turned into a Chinese opera whatever you call her! I jumped and tried to kick her. But, she immediately held my leg. She threw me at the ground then almost squashed me with a freaking table! I almost died! I hit the wall on my back when I tried to punch her. *Cause she pushed me before that*! Good thing I managed to dodge her attack. I pulled her hair really hard. But, the thing is, a teacher caught us fighting. It's really not the time for him to come, for short "bad timing".

"Stop this immediately now!"

"But sir! She started the trouble!" said the brat crying fake cries.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. You're the most popular girl so I won't give you a detention. And you have a scratch! Go to the clinic and clean this!" said Mr. 'who always on the side of Ring-Ring'.

* * *

><p><strong>this day is really,really good to me! ahahahha! a lot of lucky stuffs happened to me today. :D review guys!<br>**


	24. page 24

**i guess... i mad some few anti-main character and a minor villain ally. this sucks. this is my opinion, not yours. so feel free to comment after you read this.**

* * *

><p>Mr. 'who always on the side of Ring-Ring' faced to me with an angry look. In my inside I was like: OH FUCK! I'M DEAD! But on the outside I was like: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?<p>

"Pucca, go to detention this dismissal. We've got some talking to do." Oh man…

I was going to say 'Yes, sir…' when Garu interrupted saying: "But sir, she is badly injured! Look at her! She has a bruise, a cut, a tear on her shirt and pants, and her hand is covered with blood! And still, you're much more worried about Ring-Ring than Pucca?"

"Don't question about my way of punishing, Garu. I will put you in detention instead of Pucca if you keep questioning my punishing."

"Fine! Put me on detention! But, I care more of Pucca cause she's badly hurt."

I could tell Garu's serious. I thought he wasn't going to be a good guy to me. Since he pisses me off every time. Right now, we're heading towards the clinic. Only, the difference is, Garu is…um… carrying me on his back. I told him I could walk but he said he'd still carry me. Well, that's sweet though.

"Garu put me down. The people were staring at us."

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I know but why do you have to carry me?"

I got no response. Guess he can't explain. But I'm sure he knows why. He's just having a hard time to explain. LOL! I don't know what I'm saying. Anyway, I got treated now. So, I'm already fine. But my bruise and cuts are really painful. Luckily I can still walk.

**~Later~**

"Oh my! Pucca, are you alright?" asked Abyo and Ching.

"Yes, I'm alright. Don't worry. "

"That brat Ring-Ring should pay for what she did to you!"

"It's okay, Ching. It already happened."

"By the way, do you know where is Garu, Pucca?"

"Uh… actually, he's on detention, Abyo."

"Why is he on detention? Did he do something horrible?"

"No, Abyo. He took my place."

* * *

><p><strong>ain't that sweet of Garu? :P hehe.. even though he pisses Pucca off. he still had a care for her.. :3 anyways... review guys! i said review! R&amp;R pls! XD<br>**


	25. page 25

**okay, i've too many Pucca Fanfics. gah! i'm an addict in Fan fics! just read then review! :)))**

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

"It's a long story, Abyo. I don't want to tell. Just ask Garu, besides, he's your best friend."

"Okay. When is he going out from detention?"

"I know it's between 5:00 – 6:00 p.m. am I right, Ching?"

"Huh? What?… Oh.. Yeah… he'll come out any minute now."

'He shouldn't got on detention if he didn't talked. He is somewhat gentleman… and sometimes sweet. But how come he won't show it all the time?' a lot of thoughts went through my mind while waiting. Why did he do that for me? Well, maybe he did that because I'm his friend. Yeah. Why am I thinking this? I don't even care about him!

"Pucca! Pucca!"

"What?"

"Garu's already here! Come on! Let's go home."

"Ching, you go with Abyo. Your houses are only one block far right?"

"Yes, Garu. Why?"

"Just go with him." Then Garu winked at Ching. Of course I knew what he was up to. Making Ching closer to Abyo. He already knows. I don't think Abyo even know that. Oh, well.

The four of us again, separated and walked home two by two. Partners by partners. Couple by- what?

Garu kept his promise. He always walk me home everyday since when I got ambushed I think. Or getting kidnapped or something? Whatever. I'm just glad I'm safe.

"Garu…?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take my place in detention?"

"Because you're already injured badly enough."

"It's not that really bad."

"You got a bruise cuts and wounds! You call that not bad?"

"Sigh. Thank you…"

"That's better."

* * *

><p><strong>it's 9:12 in the evening and tomorrow is friday! yeah! i can watch t.v all night! heck yeah! R&amp;R please! By the way, last day of school is coming! wohoo! mar.27 last day! and i can finally got to the swimming pools for the rest of the summer! and... then come back t school in june. -_-... REVIEW PLEASE! :*<br>**


	26. page 26

**m-m-m-mm-m... *continues to hum like a kid* page 26. and i am not yet done with page 34 -.-" i'll upload page 31-34 tomorrow. then i'll continue page 35. *sigh* i guess i will ut the story. i dn't to get this up to page 50. -_-" anyway, enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

><p>"Yeah. Whatever."<p>

"You sure do keep your promise."

"What promise?"

"That you will walk me home everyday."

"Oh, that? I guess."

"Yeah… it sure is late. I'll walk myself from over here."

"No. I'll walk you home."

"But"-

"No buts."

"Why do you have to walk me home? Is it because you're worried that I'm going to get kidnapped by some ninjas?"

"Yeah… I don't want that to happen from one of my friends now isn't it?"

"Mhmm…"

We're already in front of the Goh-rong so, I guess I have to say goodbye to Garu now right? So…

"Bye, Garu. See you tomorrow. Well, if you're eating here in our restaurant." (Wonder why did she said that? Well, cuz it's weekend tomorrow! And I have to take my characters a break in school. I've been doing this story for like. More than five months? And I'm still in page 27! And I'm doing comics! Anyway, let's continue.)

As I enter the Goh-rong (as usual) there are many customers eating my uncles' famous Cha-chang noodles in Sooga. 'Sigh' how come every Friday is like this? So many people/customers.

"Better get ready for non-stop work until 6:30…" -.-

I dashed through the tables non-stop! I'm spinning then become dizzy. What the fuck is happening to me? My job is done already. It's exactly 6:30 when we closed our restaurant. Yes! I can finally rest! I ran upstairs and opened the computer. I checked my facebook account. (You people think that you were the only ones who have facebook account? You're wrong… LOL!)

I saw Ching, Abyo and… oh… Garu is online too. But, before I chat with Garu, he's gone offline. Too bad. I want to chat with him… oh well; I guess it's time for me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>any theme song for this story? just kidding. R&amp;R!~<strong>


	27. page 27

**page 27, blah, blah... other nonsense... enjoy.. blah, blah... review!... blah, blah... what a trashtalk!**

* * *

><p>'I wish I passed my project in social studies before.'<p>

'Is Ching already asleep at this time?'

'I wonder what Abyo is doing?'

'Is Yani came home already?'

'I wonder what Garu's house looked like?'

'Where is Garu now?'

'Is Garu really a good guy'?

I keep on thinking things until I realized, most of my thoughts is about Garu. Something cold crawled up to my spine when I realized that. Why would I think of Garu? Yeah, I know he's my friend. But, why are the thoughts is he? Cut this! I'll just go to sleep!

'Garu, Garu, Garu, Garu' His name kept repeating on my mind. "How come I won't stop thinking about him? There's nothing nice about him except his looks! 'Quit thinking about him! Quit thinking about him!' I repeatedly said to myself.

"Enough of this!" I said. "Let me go to sleep, brain. I'm already tired. Maybe I need some fresh water."

I opened the door quietly (Because my uncles' would wake up) and climb down the stairs then went straight to the kitchen to get some water. Until, I saw a really cute glass filled with little brown teddy bears on the outside of the glass.

"Hey, I never noticed this before. I wonder who gave me this?"

I go to my uncles' room to ask even it's rude to wake them up. I don't care; I do that since I was little. "Uncle Dumpling, Uncle Ho, Uncle Linguini, who gave me this glass?" I asked them.

Their eyes seem slightly red since they were sleepy.

"I don't know, Pucca" Uncle Linguini said.

"Maybe you bought that." Uncle Dumpling said.

"Don't you know that glass you kept is given by your best friend in Sooga when you were five?" Uncle Ho said.

"Really? Who?" I asked excitedly.

"It's that 7 year old boy who caught you fall in a tree." Uncle Ho added.

"Who is it? Uncle Ho!" I removed his blanket so that he could answer me.

* * *

><p><strong>you may probably know who the girl was Garu talking about in some pages back, and the boy was Pucca asking her Uncles, right? meant to be! but, they will not know until... review please!<strong>


	28. page 28

**i have nothing to say!**

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Pucca! Now let me go to sleep."<p>

"Okay… Goodnight, Uncles!"

I left the door hurriedly to sleep in my room. I'm sleepy a little bit of myself. I put my cute little glass next to my bed. Which means, it's on top my drawer and beside my alarm clock. I'll just go back to sleep…

Garu's POV

_Stop it, Garu. Stop it! _ I said to myself. I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about our classmates said. You know, the "you two look so…." That topic I don't want to talk about. It's so embarrassing! Especially I shouted two swears in front of our adviser. (Look to page 20 if you don't remember) I already had a worst day. Getting pissed of on class, that blue-haired girl grabbed my arm and looks like wants to date me, and lastly, I got into detention. It's the worst day of my life!

"Quit thinking about it, Garu!" I repeatedly said. "It already happened. And everyone got over it, so, quit thinking it!"

"Meow!" Mio hissed.

"I'm so sorry, Mio. I just had a worst day."

"Meow…" Mio patted my head.

"Are you suggesting that I should forget about it and sleep?"

"Meow…" he patted my head again then nodded.

I'm must be crazy. I can understand what Mio says, and he can understand me too. At least, I have a cat that is disciplined and that can understand his master. Have you any guys had tips to escape insomnia? Cause, I really need it right now.

"Sigh. I'll forget about this." I finally said to myself before closing my eyes and fall asleep.

**~Dream enters~**

Garu! Garu! I've got something for you!Oh, what is it, …?

A letter. You're leaving Sooga, right? So, I made you this letter to remember me by.

* * *

><p><strong>just review! i'll update page 29 tomorrow! i think... or maybe page 30?<strong>


	29. page 29

**la..la...la.. thank you guys for reviewing! XD i will definitely finish this one!:D read,read,read,read...then you know what to do... B|**

* * *

><p><em>Wow. Thank you, … I'll keep this and I will remember you as long this envelope is with me.<em>

_You're welcome, Garu! _

**~Dream Ends~**

I gently opened my eyes when that ends. Trying to remember who was that girl gave me the letter. She was a blur, but I knew she wore red clothing. I can't figure out else. "I wonder if…. No, it can't be her. I met her this semester. But what if she is really that girl?"

"Ah! It's early in the morning and I'm already thinking stuffs. 'Sigh' I'll get myself dressed up as usual."

I removed my blanket and folded it. Then, went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and other of my daily routines before going to school. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot." I grabbed some tuna in my fridge and a bowl of fresh milk for Mio.

"Mio, don't mess anything up here while I'm gone for school, okay?"

"Meow…"

"Be a good cat or you won't be seeing Yani again."

"Meow!" Mio said. I think he's saluting me either.

I ran as fast as I could cause my home is 3 miles away from school, I already mention that didn't I? I passed the bamboo forest, the open meadow, the beach, the park and the main entrance of Sooga Village. While I was running fast as hell, I bumped into Pucca.

"Oww! Be careful on your way!" Pucca shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Pucca. I'm in a hurry."

"Why are you running anyway? It's still 10 minutes before the class starts."

"Good. I'm running because is 3 miles away from our school."

"I see… do you wanna walk with me to class?"

"Sure, if you insist."

The two of us walked to school. We didn't talk much on the way. I guess our situation is still awkward. Even it's our first kiss happened 4 weeks ago. Oh, about that, I did not regret anything when that happened.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: regret nothing eh, Garu? :D <strong>

**GARU:... shut up...**

**ME: he regrets nothing! i knew it! XD**

**GARU: In your story, yes.**

**ME: -_-... fuck this. i'll keep on writing.**

**GARU: i win...**

**ME: Guys! please review! i don't want to talk about this conversation of ours. R&R pleeeeaaaasssseeee! XD**

**GARU: you still ask them to review even though they're going to do that?**

**ME: SHUT UP! *walks away*  
><strong>


	30. page 30

**okay, i'm busy right now guys. don't interrupt or disturb right now and later. i'm thinking stuffs (It's very important).. so please, just review.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pucca."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Do you like someone?"

"Why did you ask that?"

"Nothing. Just curious."

"I don't like anybody."

"Oh…"

Another awkward silence enters. Our conversation is like that. One minute we're talking then we won't talk. It's that awkward even though we're friends. Good thing we spotted Abyo and Ching walking together. They will stop the awkward silence between us.

"Hey, Abyo!" I shouted.

"I guess he mustn't have heard you, Garu."

"Maybe. He's busy talking with Ching."

"Yeah. I noticed that they are going nice these other days."

"I noticed it too. Do you think they had something up? Like a date?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked Ching."

"Come on, let's catch up with them."

"No. Let Ching and Abyo enjoy their time together."

"Okay."

"Come on! It's only five minutes before the class starts!"

Pucca grabbed my arm again and we dashed through our way into school. I didn't know she was that fast. When we got into our classroom, I tried to catch up my breath so that I wouldn't die out of air.

"You thirsty?"

"Yeah, Pucca."

* * *

><p><strong>m-m-m-m-... *browsing and checking facebook, then upload other pages in .* oh yeah, i'm really busy. and thinking a lot of stuffs right about now. B|<br>**


	31. page 31

**oh my gosh! i am not still done with page 34 and yet, i'm uploading page 31! oh well, i guess i will be in a rush today. -_-" wew! and i'm running out of ideas. *sigh***

* * *

><p>"Here, I bought you a bottled water."<p>

"Thanks." **Drinks water then wiping my mouth**

"Aren't you tired of running that fast?"

"No. I'm not really tired. I just sweat a little."

"You're tough huh?"

"Yup!"

"Everybody, go to your places! Mrs. Demi is coming!" some random classmate shouted.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning Mrs. Demi."

We, the students, are seated on our proper places. Well, you know as usual. Pucca and me am one seat apart from each other. Ching and Abyo seated in front of us. And the others filled the other chairs in our classroom.

"Okay class, as you may know…." **Blah, blah, blah**

"Hey, Pucca" I whispered.

"Hm?"

I smiled at her, guess what is her reaction… she blushed, dude! She blushed!

"What do you want, Garu?"

"Nothing. I want to see you blush."

"Shut up."

I chuckled. I'm pretty sure she has one good reason why she blushed when I smiled at her. Really, I don't know.

"Class, I'll go to the principal's office for a minute, remain and wait here okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Demi."

Mrs. Demi got out of our classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>please! be patient okay? :D i will make my story short so it won't have to make it up until page50. okay guys, review and review please! it's saturday 10:19 a.m and it's kinda hot in here! -.- :summer:<br>**


	32. page 32

***Sigh* i'll upload page 33 after this. i won't be uploading and updating page 34 for a while. i'm not finished with it. i guess, you can wait for about an hour before i'll upload it.. still. i'm in a ruch people! -.-"**

* * *

><p>"All clear, guys!" some random classmate who shouted 'everybody, go to your places! Mrs. Demi is coming!' said. Now I can finally piss off Pucca again.<p>

"Hey, Pucca."

"What is it again?"

"Do you…"

"Do you what?"

"Do you still remember our first kiss?"

Oh man, she blushed that her face is redder than a tomato. She turn away and said:

"Of course I still remember that, just shut up. I don't want to talk about it."

"So, how was it?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon, tell me, how was it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Do I have to tell you that?"

"I won't tell. Just shut up. I don't want to talk about it, really."

"How about our second kiss? How was it?"

"Shut up!"

"And…. you're pissed again."

"I'm not in a good mood now, Garu. I was really embarrassed on that day."

"Yeah, I know. You blushed so red that your face was redder than your shirt."

"Don't remind me."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You wanna come with me later?"

"Now you're asking me to come? What happened, Garu?"

* * *

><p><strong>*typing very, very fast. doesn't know what am i typing* review guys! sorry i can't type long, i'm in a hurry! BD R&amp;R please! <strong>


	33. page 33

**i'll be uploading page 34 when i'm finished with it... *rushing* *pant,pant,pant, gasps for air.* i can't disappoint you people, right? so i'm finishing it already.. i was really inspired by your reviews and comments! :D**

* * *

><p>"I'm just asking you if you want to come with me later. What's wrong about that?"<p>

"Nothing. It's unusual for you to ask me that."

"Now, get used to it. Cause I will be asking you that everyday."

Mrs. Demi opened the door unexpectedly. The whole class stopped what they're doing. Others are talking and laughing, the smart ones are reading a book, the idiots are writing or drawing something on the back of their notebook, Ching and Abyo are talking, Me and Pucca are chatting, Mrs. Demi just stared at us students.

"My goodness, children! What…" _blah blah blah and other nonsense._

"We're sorry, Mrs. Demi. We won't do it again, we promise."

"Alright then. Let's begin our first lesson. Today, our topic is about…."

I opened my bag and grabbed a piece of paper. I wrote something on it and gave it to Pucca quickly because Mrs. Demi will probably saw me and will read my letter aloud in front of the class. She is reading my letter right now and got confused. She wrote on the paper and handed it back to me. It says-

"Okay, I'll come with you later. I will say to Ching that she can talk to Abyo while we're gone."

She handed me back the letter and I wrote back-

"Okay, last touch."

She gave me the 'Are you seriously fucking kidding me?' look. I gave her back a smirk. Which make her turned red from anger. She stood up and threw the paper into the trashcan and came back and seated on her seat.

We waited for an hour before break time. _Oh god, it's so damn boring! _That's the only thing I thought in my mind. I looked back to see the clock every minute just to check the time. I really wish that weekdays will be faster and weekends will be longer. But that's impossible.

'_Ring, ring, ring' _the bell rang. Which means the class is over and we have to take a break. Our adviser said a few reminders before we we're send out for a break. I stood up from my seat and I grabbed Pucca's hand-

"You don't have to hold my hand."

"Well, you don't have to grabbed my arm and pull me along the corridor."

* * *

><p><strong>review and review please! R&amp;R! *still rushing...* typity-typity-type! finishing my story will be an honor.! :P<br>**


	34. page 34

**guys i am so sorry i updated two days after! i am running out of ideas. please gimme some ideas please! it would be an honor to me! :'( anyway, here's page 34! i'm working on page 35! *rushing***

* * *

><p>"Shut up…"<p>

I have no idea where am I taking her. I just want to talk with her in private. Not that I have to tell something important to her, but I want to spend time to know her even more than a friend. Not like a stalker! Maybe I'll go easy on her. Being nicer. Maybe. I didn't notice that we are already at the entrance gate. She let go-

"Why are you taking me outside the campus?"

"I'm going to buy something. Problem?"

"Yes. If that shop is far, we will be late again. You don't want that to happen to us again like the other day."

I stopped. Trying to forget about what happened on the other day: it's so hard. That kind of situation is embarrassing. I glared at her. _Of course I don't want that to happen. Well, maybe. _

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"Nothing. Let's just go ahead."

While we were walking, I notice a lot of people were staring at us. I got embarrass, but I ignored. What are they looking at anyway?

**Pucca's POV**

What are they staring at? Is there something wrong? It's uncomfortable! The people were staring at us. I don't know why. I stared at Garu. Looks like he doesn't even know either. I listened some of the people's murmurs as we passed them-

"My, my, Pucca here has a boyfriend already. He looks perfect for her." The saleslady said.

"I know. If I was Pucca there, I would've fall for him right now." The lady said. She looks like already in college or some sort.

My face turned so red when they said that. _I guess I am lucky to have a perfect boy on my side. But he's not my boyfriend! _I thought. Garu turned around and said something to me-

"Don't get embarrassed on what they say. Just keep on ignoring. And your embarrassment will fade away." Is he encouraging me to accept those compliments?

"But." That's the only thing came out from my mouth. What can I say? I don't know what to answer.

"We're almost there."

"We've got to hurry, 20 minutes left and the class were going to start."

* * *

><p><strong>ME: alright, review now guys! by the way, i won't be updating soon. wait for at least a day or two before i upload page 35. ^_^ i am so sorry.<strong>

**Pucca:** **please continue your story! i really love it!**

**ME: okay, Pucca. *typing rushly***

**Pucca: i wonder what wil happen next? oooh! this is exciting! right, Garu?**

**Garu: whatever. i don't like my character here .. i should be ignoring you!**

**Me: Guys stop it. -_-...  
><strong>


	35. page 35

**okay guys! here is page 35! like i said, please review before going to the next chapter! wait for about less than an hour and page 36 will be uploaded.**

* * *

><p>We start rushing to the shop. I still don't know what shop it is. But it's a shop. A mile away, there was this little cafe shop that sells cake with chocolate sprinkles and other flavors. Guess that's we where going to.<p>

"We're heading to a cafe shop?"

"Yeah, I'd like to have coffee. You want some?"

"Um, sure. I can have one of those cakes."

**~Already in the café**~

"I'd like to order coffee with milk." Garu ordered.

"I'd like to have a piece of cake and coffee with milk also." I said.

"Please wait for your orders Ma'am and Sir. Please have a seat while waiting."

The waitress led us to our seats. We we're at the corner beside the glass window, I could see passers-by while we we're waiting. A lot of people waved at me whenever they saw me inside.

"You sure do are popular."

"Not popular, I'm only friendly, that's all."

"Here are your orders, Ma'am, Sir."

"Hey, Pucca. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" I took a sip on my coffee.

"Can you pretend to be my uhm…"?

"Can I pretend to be your…?"

"Pretend as my girlfriend?"

I choked. His girlfriend? Did I hear right? Girlfriend! What was he thinking? Does he really think I will just simply say yes like that? No way-

"Girlfriend!"

"Quiet down. I don't want any person will know."

"Why? There are ton of girls at our classroom. Why me?"

"Cuz' you're my closest friend that is a girl. Plus, I find none of them attractive."

* * *

><p><strong>okay guys! time to review! im still rushing! but, don't worry! im going to finish it! please review! the more reviews, the faster the next page will come! do you think it's a good idea that i made them in a <span>FAKE<span> relationship? X3 anyway, enjoy! oh i almost forgot. CUTEPUCCAGIRLO7 thanks for the idea! i'll use it! :P  
><strong>


	36. page 36

**guys,guys. read then review. that's the way.. X3 anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Attractive? Am I even attractive?<p>

"Give me three good reasons why I should pretend to be your girlfriend."

"I already said the other two," he said. "I need that blue haired girl stop stalking me. She kept on asking if I was interested in her. She goes to my profile everyday and messaging me the same thing."

"Hm… that's creepy. Fine, I'll do it."

"Okay, thanks! Now here's the deal." Deal? "We'll only cuddle, hug, being sweet and call ourselves names in front of Ring-ring and the people. Deal?"

"I don't know. Cuddling? You're agreeing with that? Hug? Call ourselves names?"

"I'm fine with that. So, what name do you want me to call you, fake girlfriend?"

"Uhm… You decide."

"How about 'Babe', is that fine with you?"

I shivered. Something cold went through my spine. I mean, hey. Babe? Imagine that if Garu is calling you 'babe'. Oh well, Guess 'Babe' is already fine.

"Hm… 'Babe' is already fine with me. What do you want me to call you either?"

"I guess, 'Babe' is fine."

"So, we'll call ourselves 'Babe'?"

"Yeah sure. We'll start right about when we are in class."

"Oh my Gosh! I already forgot the time! 5 minutes left and we'll be late!"

We left our bills on the table. Ran out of the café. We dashed through the road back to the campus. We climb up the stairs hurriedly and then opening the classroom door immediately.

"Good thing we're right on time…"

"Ahem…"

"Ugh…"I disgusted. "Good thing we're right on time, Babe" I murmured.

Everybody stopped what they're doing and stared at our way. _Gulp. What am I going to do now? They heard what I murmured. _

"_Yes, that's right! I called him 'Babe'! Got any problem with that!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pucca being tough. ahahha... babe eh? was that alright? "babe"? hehehe... i only chose that cause it's kinda sexy and somewhat cute and hot. whatever. X3 i'm too young to describe that! X3<strong> **:P *squeal* XD**


	37. page 37

**guys! this is page 37! :3 hehe...**

* * *

><p>I heard Garu chuckled. Ching gasped. Abyo stared Garu like 'WTF happened?' everybody is surprised. Great. I'm already embarrassed. Calling Garu 'Babe' is totally awkward. Why did I even agree? -<p>

"You'll get used to it, but now, it is totally awkward calling me like that. You'll get a hang of it."

"Shut up… you owe me big time."

We seated to our seats. As Mr. Smith begins our math lessons, some of our classmates wrote something on a paper and passed it to me. It says-

"Did you really call Garu 'Babe', Pucca?"

I wrote back-

"Yes. Yes I did."

They scribbled something and passed the paper to me-

"So, you guys have a relationship? How cute! You know, you don't want to let go of someone like Garu."

Embarrassed. I wrote fast on the paper and passed to them-

"W-what do you mean?"

Wrote something then passed the paper to me-

"Hey, Garu's perfect. It's hard to find a guy like him. Look it in a view. You will get it someday."

I glared at them. I mouthed 'Do you really think so?' they nodded in agreement. I stood up and threw the paper to the trashcan and asked Mr. Smith's permission to go to the restroom.

'It's hard to find a guy like him. Look it in a view. You will get it someday.' It keeps repeating on my mind non-stop. I realized that I was in front of the restroom. Good grief. I can't believe I agreed to the deal. Hmm… I'll try to imagine doing cuddling, hugging, being sweet and calling ourselves 'Babe' for the rest of my life. Well, maybe not most of my life.

_Gross_. I almost puked. I won't stand it for a week. I only did it anyway for Ring-Ring to stop stalking Garu. I'm too Miss goody-good girl. That's the problem with me. I can't back out now, do I?

I washed my hands and got out. Didn't notice I bumped into someone, says sorry, realizing that it was Garu in front of me, making the face of 'what the fuck do ya' want?'

"Why did you followed me here?"

"Are you embarrassed a while ago?"

"What do you think? My face is already red."

* * *

><p><strong>review time!<strong>


	38. page 38

**okay guys, page 38 is here!**

* * *

><p>"Heh. Come on, Babe.<p>

"Don't call me that."

"We had a deal."

"But the corridors' empty. You said we will ONLY call ourselves name when we're in front of the people and Ring-Ring."

"I'm trying to make you get used to it so you wouldn't be embarrassed calling you that."

"But, when I get used to it, will stop calling me that in private?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

'Babe'. I blushed again! Ugh! I really hate the name he suggested. But wait, I did said to him that 'Babe' is fine. Hmmm… Seems legit. **9gag line rofl!**

While we we're walking to the classroom, I feel someone or something is watching or following behind us. Now, this is getting creepy. -

"Garu, do you feel like"-

"Someone is following or watching us? Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I could feel it too, don't be scared, it was probably my nemesis."

"Your nemesis?"

"Yeah. He's watching me. It's kinda creepy."

"Is he a ninja?"

"Mmm… Yeah. Like me."

"Is he the one with a scar on his face?"

"Yes."

Fucking creepy. Someone is stalking us- him. Anyway, I'm not in danger. He's on stalking Garu. Not me. But, I should still be careful.

We bumped into someone accidentally. That blue haired brat-girl again, Ring-Ring.

"So, I heard that you guys are already in a relationship. I guess the time really flies fast."

"Yeah, so don't disturb Garu or else I'd be totally ripping you head off."

"Hmm. don't worry, I wont bother Garu anymore. He's all yours, Pucca."

"Good."

"But that doesn't mean that I will immediately give up on Garu."

After that, Ring-Ring walked away.

"Garu, you're not crept out when she said that, right?"

"Slight."

* * *

><p><strong>trolololool! it's review time! im video calling my friend :) so please, im trying my best, keep reviewing!<strong>


	39. PAGE 39 Ending

**look guys, BEFORE YOU READ THIS, GO BACK TO THE PREVIOUS PAGE. I ADDED A FEW WORDS. oh btw, i cut my story cuz it's too long already. so, i made the ending. this is only up to page 39 (ending). love you guys! don't worry! i will make another one! :***

* * *

><p>Rumors about us spread the entire school the next day… again. We've been in a fake relationship for about 2 weeks now. Like in a relationship, we're acting sweet. Don't worry, I'm used to it. It's not that bad, really. Everyday we'll call ourselves our nickname. 'Babe'.<p>

It is really fun whether it's fake. It's like this everyday. I felt so happy when I am with Garu… I don't know why, I just feel so happy.

_Could it be? Nah. I hate him. _

_I don't want to be in love._

_It can make you go crazy._

_But what if…_

_If…_

_I…_

…_Am really feeling love?_

_Will I just accept it?_

_Or deny?_

_It's really hard to choose._

_I love… Garu?_

_Maybe, or is it only for a friend?_

_I don't know…_

It's confusing.

_I shouldn't think of this._

_But I want to figure it out._

_Every time I am with him, I felt so happy._

_My heart is beating fast._

_I feel like there are butterflies flying in my stomach._

_I couldn't think of anything when I'm with him._

_I can't describe it._

_It's full of mixed emotions._

_Happy, nervous, scared, exciting. I felt it at the same time._

_Every time I get a text from him, I can't help but smile._

_I read his texts all over when I have nothing to do._

_Whenever we hug, I feel so safe._

_I don't really know._

_You never know when love comes…_

…_You will just feel it._

_And I made my decision._

_I will accept it._

_And my love begins…_

… _Now._

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>guys.. this will be my last author note in this story.. :'( i will remember you guys. thanks for all the time reading and keep reviewing to make inspired. :') ... you will still see me here. don't worry... i love you guys! *cries* XD oh come on! i'm not a drama queen! just remember to review after you read this! :* bye! FOR NOW.<br>**_


End file.
